The journey of forgotten memories
by Commando Balzac
Summary: It starts off as a simple hike but turns into a journey. A journey filled with danger, bloodshed, and an uncertain future for our heros. This will be one fight to remember. PG13 for blood and violence. I’m a newbie if you want to know.
1. Prologue

"The Journey of Forgotten Memories": by Commando Balzac

It starts off as a simple hike but turns into a journey. A journey filled with danger, bloodshed, and an uncertain future for our heros. This will be one fight to remember. PG-13 for blood and violence. I'm a noob if you want to know.

Rated: PG-13 Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hamtaro crew but I do own other hams.

prologue

In a forest at night: "Where are we and how are we going to get out?" said a hamster with a brown body, a blue head, and gray eyes.

"Don't know dude." said another hamster with green eyes, a red head, and a tan body wearing an emerald hooded cloak.

"Hey guys, what's that?" said yet another hamster with an entirely tan body with red eyes and was pointing at a group of evil hamsters running straight towards them with their swords drawn.

Our three heros take out their swords and cut down their adversaries with ease."Do any of you guys know these dudes?" said the red eyed hamster.

"Nope."said the other two in unison. "Lets go you guys, before more come." said the cloaked ham. The other two nodded. Then two ham ninjas jumped out of the brush and took the gray and red eyed hamsters and knocked the cloacked hamster out in mere seconds.

_Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru_

_Your given me too many things lately_

_your all I need, oh no, you smiled at me and said_

_"Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father,_

_when we are older youll understand what I meant when I said no,_

_and don't think, life is quite that simple."_

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_

_"Please, oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, its hard to let it go,_

_Hold me, what-ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings_

_the future doesn't scare me at all, its hard to let it go ._

Hey guys, sorry if it sucks but its gonna get better, I promise.

Send in those reviews PLEASE!


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro so shut up about it already.

Chapter 1: Who are you?

At the ham-ham clubhouse: "Hamha guys." Hamtaro said, walking through the door to his seat. "Hamha." said the other hams. "Bonjour." said Bijou. "Okay, we're all here, so lets go over what we're going to do today. We're going hiking, any questions?" Boss asked. Everyone agreed to the hike and got their stuff ready, Maxwell then declared that they go in pairs: Sandy & Maxwell, Dexter & Howdy(they hated this idea), Pashmina & Panda, Cappy & Penelope, Hamtaro & Bijou,(yes, yes, yes, Boss and Stan are mad.) And Boss, Stan,& snoozer. "Okay guys, lets go!"yelled Hamtaro. "Yeah!"replied the hams. Then they headed out.

After the ham-hams took an hour to find a spot to stop and rest, then they found a tree next to a calm river on an open field of grass. After fifteen minutes of eating and playing, Pashmina stood up asked the other girls "You guys want to get some acorns?". The girls nodded and went to get some acorns. After a few minutes of gathering acorns, Penelope went missing. "Penelope, Penelope, where are you?" Pashmina cried. After two minutes of looking, Penelope came down a beaten path, running from what looked like a mini wolf with long, razor sharp teeth.

The girls turned to run, but their escape was blocked by more mini wolves, circling them with hunger. The ham-girls then huddled together in fear, with death staring at them. One of the wolves leapt at Pashmina, as she closed her eyes and thought, " _If_ _these_ _things_ _finish_ _us off_ , _we wont see_ _our friends_ _or_ _owners again_, _I wont see June_, _I'll never see you again_, _goodbye_.". Their was a loud BANG, Pashmina opened her eyes and saw the attacking wolf was on the ground, dead. The other wolves then panicked as one by one died of either getting shot or their backs breaking.

The last wolf ran towards penelope for a last bite before it ran away, but was shot down a few feet from her. Bijou, sandy, Penelope, and Pashmina looked over at whoever shot it and saw a hamster with green eyes glistening in what little sunlight was breaking through the tree's, red head, a tan body, wearing an emerald hooded cloak, holding a smoking pistol, standing in front of a tree. "Who are you?" Bijou asked. "My name is Narial." he said as he put his pistol away. Then he walked towards Pashmina and stopped a foot away from her, and then took Pashmina's hand and kissed it making her blush and the others giggle as he let go.

Then Narial asked, "There are more hamsters, aren't there?". The girls nodded in as if saying yes. "Can you please show me to them?" "Sure, follow me." Pashmina said, and then ran off to the others.

With the Others: "Where's Pashmina? She's never gone this long!" Dexter exclaimed, running in circles. "Where's the girls is what you should say." Maxwell pointed out with concern of Sandy getting mauled and eaten alive. Boss looked towards the forest and said, "Uh-oh." "Uh-oh what Boss?" Hamtaro asked. "There's been stories about hamsters disappearing in that for-." Boss started. "THEN WE GOTTA LIKE, SAVE THEM!" Stan finished, racing to the forest. "HEY, WAIT FOR US!" Dexter shouted, as the rest followed Stan.

"That wont be, like necessary you all." said a familiar voice. The hams looked to the left and saw the girls and Narial. "Long time no see Boss." Narial said in a cheerful voice. "Nice to see you to dude." Boss said as he walked towards Narial and stuck out his hand. As if reading Boss' mind, Narial shook Boss' hand as everyone stood there in confusion. Then after Narial and Boss finished their handshake, Narial noticed Snoozer sleeping (as always) under the tree. "Keeping an eye on him boss?" Narial asked. Everyone had a confused look on their face as Boss replied, "yep. Hey Snoozer, guess who's back!" Everyone looked at Snoozer as his eyes shot open, revealing hazelnut colored eyes. Snoozer took one look at Narial and ran towards Narial and hugged him as everyone (except Boss) stood in utter confusion. "Nice to see you again Narial." Snoozer said as he stopped hugging him. "Nice to see you too Jake." Narial said, patting Snoozer(er, Jake) on the head.

"Snoozers' name is Jake?" Pashmina asked. "Yeah, and Boss, I got you something!" Narial replied, handing Boss a double-headed axe, a shotgun, and some ammo. "Here they come!" Narial said, taking out his long-sword. The hams looked around and saw nothing but grass, trees', grass, the river, and more grass. "Who's comin' Narial? all I see is a big field of nothing!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Uh Hamtaro, I think that iz what he meant!" Bijou said as a squad of evil hamsters come charging at them with long-swords, pistol, and shotguns. Jake, Boss, and Narial took out their shotguns and pistols and started firing at the hamsters. "Get out of here you guys! Before they kill you!" Boss yelled to the ham-hams. The hams took the advice and ran up the nearest tree.

The evil hamsters then started firing their weapons at their attackers who miraculously dodged the bullets by jumping out of the way. Narial must have jumped 100 feet in the air as he took out two machine guns, aimed them at the evil hamsters and cried, "BULLET ASSAULT!" He fired them, and out came a bullet volley and killed all of the hamsters in front of him with point blank aim. "Can we come out of hiding now Boss?" Panda asked. "Yes you can!" Boss replied as he put his shotgun away and sat down. After everyone came out of hiding, Pashmina walked over to the corpses and said, "wow, who did this?" both Boss and Jake pointed to Narial who was looking at the river, lost in thought. Pashmina was about to speak, but one of the evil hams, who had somehow survived the barrage, put his left arm around her neck and a pistol to her head .

"Hey, let her go you freak!" Howdy yelled as he and Dexter raced towards the evil hamster. "One step closer and your friend here gets a bullet in her head!" the evil hamster shot back, cocking his pistol. Dexter & Howdy both stopped dead in their tracks in horror of the thought of Pashmina dead on the ground. Everyone stood in horror as both Pashmina and the dark ham backed up slowly, only to back up into Narial's pistol . "let her go and put your gun on the ground. NOW!" Narial demanded as he cocked his pistol. "Don't shoot then." D. ham(dark ham)said as he let Pashmina go, dropped his gun and put his hands over his head as Narial moved in-front of D. ham to retrieve Pashmina. "Are you all right?" Narial asked Pashmina as he took her hand to keep her away from him. Pashmina said, "Yeah, I'm fine." as she walked behind Narial..

"Aw, how sweet to see a couple together in harmony." D. ham sneered evilly as Narial & Pashmina blushed a bright red at this sudden outburst. "And what do you know about love you pillager!" Narial snapped at D. ham. "I just wanted to bring this up before I kill you both!" D. ham said as he reached for his pocket. "Don't move you!" Narial shot at D. ham who took out a grenade from his pocket and said, "Burn in heck!" then he detonated it. END CHAPTER.


End file.
